


Johnny Has Experience with Bruised Noses

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Bobby and Johnny Through the Years [9]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Daniel agrees to help Johnny and Bobby save Cobra Kai, Gen, Johnny and Sam meet properly, Post-Cobra Kai Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Johnny and Bobby go to Daniel's studio and come across an unexpected mess.





	Johnny Has Experience with Bruised Noses

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more stories to go! Thanks a ton again and glad you're enjoying it!

“I feel like we’re at a damn sushi restaurant,” Johnny muttered.

Bobby laughed, his eyes moving around the architecture. “Well it definitely has charm.”

Johnny just gave an indifferent grunt. “Should we knock or…”

Just then the door for the fence was pushed open. Johnny was quick to recognize LaRusso’s daughter. She hesitated, clearly less pep in her step. Approaching slowly, she clasped her hands and quickly looked down. “Mr. Lawrence, dad told me you’d be here but uh…I just wanted to say…I don’t believe I apologized to you for being involved in the hit and run.”

Johnny blinked. He suddenly felt very put on the spot and certainly hadn’t expected to deal with this. In fact, he had kind of forgotten about the whole incident. “Yeah well I did…scare you…” _I think_ , he mentally added. He honestly didn’t remember half that night too clearly. It was amazing he’d recognized LaRusso’s kid at all when he’d gone to the dealer ship.

The kid actually seemed shocked that she’d been forgiven so easily but also relieved at the same time. Finally smiling, she took a step closer and held out her hand. “I’m Samantha though you can just call me Sam.”

Johnny gave a quick nod as Bobby actually shook her hand and introduced himself too.

“My dad was supposed to be here now but we kind of had a medical emergency. I was hoping you were him when you pulled up.”

Johnny snorted. “What? Did Danielle twist her ankle?”

It took Sam a moment to catch on. When the connection was made, she burst into laughter, quickly trying to hide the smile. “No…no we…well we thought one of the kids had only bruised his nose and the frig didn’t have any ice in it like dad thought and so he and Robby went to get ice and…well yeah. It’s a bit of a mess.”

“Johnny here has experience with bruised noses, huh?” smirked Bobby. “Why don’t you check it out?”

“What seriously?”

“Actually, could you? It started bleeding a bit and dad could still be five minutes away.”

Johnny looked between Bobby’s grin and Sam’s pleading face. He resisted the urge to visibly groan or roll his eyes and muttered under his breath, “I guess…”

“Okay, great! Back this way!”

“Woah!” Johnny felt himself being grabbed by Sam and pulled into the backyard. There were only four other kids, one holding his nose as a bit of blood dribbled out one nostril. He came to a halt, everyone looking up with curious, confused eyes.

“I brought help,” Sam said, casting a hopeful look towards Johnny.

He hesitated but with all eyes on him, he couldn’t exactly stay still. He sighed under his breath before bending down. “Alright, get your hands out of your face. Drop them. Come on,” he grumbled. “Ok…well you didn’t break any skin. Surprising but good. Definitely broken though and it needs to be reset so—”

“Wait, now!?” the kid squeaked.

“Either that or breath through one nostril the rest of your life,” Johnny replied. Technically he didn’t think he had to do it that second but it was probably better if he did. Before the kid could even choose to try and argue, Johnny grabbed his nose. “On the count of three. One—”

“Argh! I thought you said three!” the kid cried out, tears popping at the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah, well you would’ve just flinched back and messed me up,” Johnny muttered. “Besides, you can breathe easier, can’t you?”

Sam had already run to the kid’s side but after the initial shock was gone, the kid looked up with surprise. “I can breathe better!”

“Told you so,” Johnny muttered. He rolled his eyes, only feeling more awkward at all the eyes on him just as—

“Johnny!”

“Oh keep your dress on princess. I was just helping out the kid,” Johnny sighed. He gestured at the ice that Daniel had already put into a cloth. “Just keep that on his nose and he’ll be good after a few weeks.”

“Damn, it was broken?”

Johnny nodded, stepping back again so he could give Daniel room. He glanced over to Robby who’d followed Daniel into the backyard. In the past week, Johnny and Robby had done a few more outings together, along with Johnny bringing Bobby again during one dinner. Overall, Johnny felt a bit better at having his son near.

“Hey dad.”

There wasn’t any hesitance or sarcastic malice in the way he said it now. It made a smile twitch at Johnny’s lips.

Robby said hi to Bobby and the two spoke briefly as Daniel quickly added, “I’ll be right back but then we can uh…we can talk about what Robby told me about.” He turned to go inside with the kid before stopping again, hesitating, and then quickly adding, “Thanks…by the way.”

“Just trying to help a lady in need.”

Daniel groaned and quickly disappeared, leaving the other three kids and Sam outside. Sam seemed to take control, instructing the kids to go relax and take a break and that they were probably done for today if they wanted to head out or call their parents.

“So who landed the kick on the kid’s face?” asked Bobby with a curious glance.

“I did,” Sam bashfully admitted.

Johnny couldn’t stop the snort from escaping his nose. “Seriously?”

“I’ve kind of been out of the game for a while,” she murmured. “Kind of need to relearn some restraint.”

“What’d you do?”

“Well…”

The next few minutes passed with Sam showing off her form. It was impossible for Johnny and Bobby not to keep their own opinions to themselves as they gave tips here and there. Robby took note too just as Daniel finally came out again.

“And exactly what do you think you’re doing?” Daniel asked.

“Oh you know, just showing your daughter how to properly fight,” smirked Johnny.

“He actually did give a few good pointers,” Sam quickly said. “Maybe you guys should actually show each other your techniques sometime.”

Bobby snorted at the immediate look of disgust on both Daniel’s and Johnny’s face. “Maybe when pigs fly. I’ll catch you later Robby,” Bobby added, signaling that it was time for the kids to head off.

“See you. Good luck dad,” Robby added, gesturing to Sam to follow him.

The three watched the kids leave before Bobby turned to Daniel first. His face turned carefully neutral as he held his hand out. Though Johnny had told him the story of the past year, this was Bobby’s first time seeing Daniel in over three decades. “Probably should have said this a hell of a long time ago, but sorry about the leg.”

Daniel barely hesitated as he clasped his hand. “Well, it may have been an illegal kick, but it was a damn good one. Wasn’t it?”

Bobby snorted. “It was.”

“So…do you guys want to come inside?” asked Daniel.

They both shrugged and Daniel took the initiative to lead them in. “So it’s been a while Bobby. What the hell brings you back to the Valley?”

Bobby gave him an abbreviated history of the past decades. He didn’t ask much since Johnny had told him most of the details and Bobby had been able to pick apart the actual facts from Johnny’s over exaggeration. With catching up having gone surprisingly smoothly and only one pointless comment popping up by Johnny about Daniel’s ‘sushi bar’, they finally sat down at a table with Daniel pulling out a bottle of Saki.

“Damn. You’re really into this oriental shit. Aren’t you?” muttered Johnny.

Daniel rolled his eyes but replied, “It’s just really stuck with me.”

“I get it. It’s good you had that kind of relationship with your teacher,” Bobby honestly replied before Johnny could say something stupid again. “Kind of wish I’d stuck around. After getting over my own ego, I would have liked to thank him for what he did.”

“Even though he beat the shit out of us and put Tommy’s arm in a sling,” Johnny replied.

“We did kind of deserve it.”

“Fair enough. And he…did kind of save my life. I guess that makes us even,” Johnny murmured, finally softening his voice and being a bit more respectful.

Daniel actually looked thankful and after he poured the Saki, he raised his glass and said, “To Mr. Miyagi.”

“Mr. Miyagi,” Bobby and Johnny agreed. Johnny made a face after taking a swig but otherwise didn’t voice any annoyance.

With a sigh, Daniel pushed his cup away and said, “So Robby told me a bit about what’s been going on… It sucks and…god I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m on your side. I’m just not really sure how I can help though.”

“Well you’ve had more experience with Terry Silver than either of us.”

“Yeah, when I was like twenty!”

“Well, it’s safe to say the guy doesn’t play by the rules right?” Bobby tried. “You see, I’ve got a few friends in realty that have been pointing me in the right direction and I think I may have found the start of a very illegal paper trail that could cut Silver’s hold on Cobra Kai.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it all under control then,” Daniel replied.

“Oh yeah,” Johnny sarcastically mumbled. “That’s why we’re here drinking your sock juice.”

“It’s Saki,” groaned Daniel. “But point taken. What else do you need though?”

“The guy who owned the strip mall before, Zarkarian? You know him right?”

“Yeah. We’re not pals but I know him,” Daniel replied.

“He’d have records of the transaction right? At least something?” questioned Bobby. “You see, the public records only give me so much. I need their personal records if there’s any hope of anything illegal that I could bring up against them.”

“Hmm…it’s not impossible. But just because I get them won’t mean it’ll change much. Armand won’t want the strip mall back. It was really just a waste of his money and time. And if we don’t have a specific person ready to take up ownership, then who’s to say Silver isn’t just more careful at taking control of the strip mall a second time around?”

Bobby and Johnny nodded in understanding. Silence fell upon the table as a solution tried to be brought up but no one spoke. Johnny rubbed his eyes tiredly and really wished Daniel had something better than the Saki to down. He didn’t want to lose Cobra Kai but he didn’t think he could continue working under Kreese, not like he’d been doing.

For Daniel, he actually started to feel his heart go out to them. Though he hadn’t talked to Johnny since the tournament, not really, he’d heard Robby occasionally talk about their get-togethers. He knew Sam had rekindled her friendship with Aisha who was still very loyal to Cobra Kai. These kids weren’t the bullies Daniel had dealt with and their teacher wasn’t Kreese. Sure, he didn’t agree with all of Cobra Kai but what Johnny was trying to make it now was something that could be good.

But who could buy up the strip mall? Daniel probably could but it would have to be a temporary measure and what—

“I’ll do it.”

Daniel and Johnny looked to Bobby in shock.

“I’ll have to do some budgeting, sure. But if I own it, then you’re safe, right Johnny? Cobra Kai would be protected as long as I have ownership over the area.”

“It wouldn’t be easy…” Johnny slowly said.

“And it’s not just a lot of money,” Daniel tried. “It’s time and paperwork that I don’t think you would—”

“What? Trying to talk me out of it?” teased Bobby.

“What? No! No I just…if you’re serious about it…”

“Without a doubt.”

“It’s just going to be a lot of work.”

“I know.”

“Well…In that case, I can get searching right away,” Daniel said.

“So you’re seriously going to help?” Johnny asked with wide eyes.

“Don’t be so surprised. I don’t want Kreese here anymore than you.”

Johnny snorted. “Cheers to that.”

They all took another sip, Johnny making a face again.

“Well…in that case I guess I better get to work,” Daniel said. “I’ll text you when I find anything?”

“Hell no,” Johnny muttered.

Bobby laughed. “You can text me, alright? I’m amazed Johnny even answers his phone at times.”

Johnny rolled his eyes as Bobby and Daniel switched numbers.

“Christ, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” sighed Daniel as he put his phone away.

“Hey, we all have to grow up some time,” Bobby replied.

Daniel side-eyed Johnny. “Well, most of us do.”

“Hey!”

Bobby burst into laughter, Daniel giving in and laughing as well while Johnny just crossed his arms and glared at them both.


End file.
